Ways To Get Kicked Out of WalMart
by Drawing Flower
Summary: Days before a World Meeting, England, as well as many other countries, are trying to avoid a certain American. Somehow they all end up in the same store and all hell breaks loose. How will the employees react to the chaos that the countries will bring?
1. Welcome to WalMart!

Got this idea from a board on Neopets that read, '100 ways to get kicked out of walmart'. At first I was like, "Nah..." then after reading a few I had a strong urge to make it into a story. I haven't been on Neo in months but I just got so bored. I had nothing better to do and the first thing I did was go to the Fan Clubs. They have interesting boards sometimes. This first chapter came to me when I read someone's post saying something like, 'Print out this board and pass flyers of it to people coming into walmart saying "Welcome to Wal-mart!"'

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 Welcome to Wal-mart!<strong>

England sighed as he walked the streets of Philadelphia keeping his eyes down to make sure he didn't look at any historical buildings that might be around. He knew it would be unlikely that he would see any and know if they were historic or not but he couldn't help it. Somewhere in this city the Declaration of Independence was signed. Why did the world conference have to be held here of all places?

He sighed again remembering the last meeting where America made a big fuss about the conference always being in Europe. He complained about how long it took for him to get there and convinced all the other nations in the Americas to support him. After an hour of their yelling and whining, Germany finally cracked and agreed to hold the next meeting in America.

It would start in a few days but he as well as most of the other countries came early. Half of them wanted to go sight-seeing and the other half were trying to avoid the loud American so they wouldn't have to hear him talking about all the historic places around and bragging about the American Revolution.

_It happened over two hundred years ago! Why can't he just let it go already and stop rubbing it in my face? _The blonde thought annoyed wanting nothing more than to lock himself in his hotel room until Sunday came, but then he was in danger of his former colony showing up and dragging him around, so he decided the best way to avoid Alfred was to go into the city. It was pretty big and the chances of running into the git were slim.

The Revolution was something he hated to think about. The thought only bothered him once a year when the wanker's birthday came along and he got drunk. Rarely would he ever go to the party that Alfred invited him to every year.

Arthur was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed he was walking straight for a pole until...

"Bloody hell!"

Several people off the streets turned to stare for a moment before walking off. A hand reached down for his. It surprised him that an American had enough manners to help him up. Quickly, Arthur grabbed it and got to his feet mumbling a 'thank you'. Taking in his surrounding for the first time in hours, he saw that he was just outside of one of the most popular stores in America.

"No problem," the girl said grinning wildly as if his thank you made her day. She giggled before handing him a piece of paper. "Welcome to Wal-Mart!"

The brunette ran off before he could say anything. The island nation felt confused for a moment as he tried to figure out what the paper was about. It looked like a bunch of ways to annoy the hell out of people. His bright green eyes slightly widened as they rested on the title.

"One hundred and one ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart?"

He threw the paper behind him and started walking away from the building. The blond stopped and turned back to pick the paper back up again telling himself it was just because he was littering. It wasn't like he was going to _read _it and _try_ anything it said.

That was absurd! Who in their right mind would attempt these for the sole purpose of getting kicked out of a store?

* * *

><p>The first chapter was boring but don't worry it'll get interesting. Please review! If you catch any errors please inform me! My keyboard is kind of broken and skips letters sometimes and I haven't been doing good with grammar lately for... reasons...<p> 


	2. Where are the Anti Depressants?

It seems no matter how hard I try I can only write short chapters :/ Nye. Oh, well.

The idea for this chapter came from something I saw on the neoboards. It said something like, "Ask an employee to direct you to the gun section then ask where the anti-depressants are."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Where are the anti-depressants?<strong>

Green eyes went through every number before they stopped on something that didn't involve destroying or stealing something and was only mildly traumatizing to witnesses.

How in the world did people come up with these things?

Quickly, England folded his paper and put it in his pocket before looking for an employee. He spotted one walking out of the toys aisle and casually he walked up to the man getting nervous with every step he took.

"E-Excuse me," Arthur said tapping the man on the shoulder.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the young brunette asked turning around to see a nervous Brit looking down at the floor.

Slowly he looked back up at the taller man noticing him wearing a smile. He smiled the smile all employees had. Fake and annoying. England also took a look at the man's name tag which read, 'Bert'.

"Could you direct me to the firearm section?" He asked then wondered if Wal-Mart even had a gun section. He certainly never remembered the Wal-Marts back in Europe having any.

"Sure, follow me," Bert said leading England away from the toys and into an aisle a few yards away. The man turned towards him again to ask, "Which one are you looking for?"

Arthur's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as he looked at all the guns and ammunition surrounding him. Not only was it extremely dangerous to keep weapons in _just_ glass cases and it's ammo nearby but it was also only an aisle or two away from the _toys!_ What if some kid wandered in and thought they were toys?

_Only in America,_ he thought before he remembered why he asked to go there in the first place. He didn't know any specific gun names; he never had the need to before now so he simply just said, "A rifle."

"What kind?" the employee asked then pointed at a few guns while saying their names.

England thought he should have a small talk with America about appropriate stores to sell guns in next time he sees him. Wal-Mart definitely was not on that list.

He took a look at all of them then pick one of the boxes up smiling and saying, "Ah, here we are! The same one father used."

"Is your father a hunter?" Bert asked the man that was still facing away from him examining the whole box as if it were the actual gun itself.

"No," Arthur said before frowning and turning to the man to ask, "Do you also know where I could find the anti-depressants?"

It took Bert a moment to pick up the implication of that sentence but the look on his face the moment he realized could have made Arthur laugh if he wasn't trying so hard not to. It took a tremendous amount of effort to keep himself from smiling.

The man's expression changed from surprise to nervousness in seconds before plastering on that fake smile again and saying, "O-of course!"

Then he speed walked towards the pharmacy section on the other side of the store.

The Brit set down the gun where it was originally placed and decided to walk into another aisle instead of following the poor worker that most likely thought he was crazy.

_Poor guy,_ England thought to himself before almost being knocked over by a flash of pink heading towards the food section. He stared after it for a second before Germany ran past him looking more than slightly irritated. The more muscular blond didn't even notice him as he sped by trying to catch up to who England assumed was Italy.

* * *

><p>Germany really had no idea how he ended up in Wal-Mart. One second he was at his hotel enjoying a nice, healthy potato and sausage breakfast and the next Italy bursts through his door wearing nothing but pasta boxers and a pink shirt crying hysterically and shouting that they needed to go to the store. Before Ludwig could even respond, the smaller boy grabbed his arm and started racing towards the nearest convenience store with Germany not far behind.<p>

Somehow they managed to avoid knocking over any pedestrians or get run over by any cars. What was so important that made Feliciano run right in the middle of the road anyway?

Somewhere along the way Feliciano let go of his hand and let Ludwig follow behind at his own pace.

As the Italian ran into the store, a young lady tried to hand him a piece of paper but he ignored her. Germany took it and muttered a quick, 'Thank you' before running after his friend.

"Why are we here again?" the blond sighed as he followed Italy around. It was surprising to see him in such a state of concentration and seriousness while looking through every aisle with food in it.

Italy completely ignored the question which left the blond to wonder if he had even heard it.

Suddenly, a smile made its way to the pasta lover when he froze in front of an aisle. He quickly ran in and shouted, "Ve~! I found them!"

"Found what exactly?"

* * *

><p>Please review! You can also suggest ideas on what the characters might do at Wal-Mart as long as it doesn't involve skittles, kmart or women's underwear. I already got ideas for those. I<strong> might <strong>put your suggestions in the story. Depends.


	3. Toys and Underwear

Short chapter again... This is also my first time updating in forever -_-' I've had bad writers block and when I don't I'm busy which annoys me because when I get unbusy I don't feel like writing. Gr.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING! Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Toys and Underwear<strong>

"I AM SEA- PETER KIRKLAND AND I AM IN WAL-MART!" a blond boy shouted at the entrance of the store. His wide grin became even wider when several people stopped to stare before muttering about crazy foreigners and going back to whatever it was they were doing before.

_I almost shouted out my nation name to humans! I got to be more careful next time, _he thought walking around and reading a piece of paper given to him by what he assumed wasn't an employee but just someone wanting to cause trouble. The young girl pretty much made his day.

Before England left for the United States he had made sure that none of the airports in the United Kingdom let Sealand get on a plane to go to anywhere in the America continent. Sealand had to go all the way to France just so he could make it to another World Meeting.

After hours on a plane with loud adults and babies crying out their lungs, Peter made it to Pennsylvania and paid a cab to take him to Philadelphia. The only thing that was keeping him in a somewhat tolerable mood was the fact that he had made it a few days early to the world meeting AND it was in a place where they spoke English! He hated going to the meeting in Europe or Asia since most of the time they were held in places with languages he couldn't understand.

What really brought up his mood though was the paper that the random girl gave to him when he was walking to Wal-Mart. It wouldn't hurt anybody if he just tried a few things, right? This was America! People did worse things here than what was on the paper, right?

* * *

><p>After reading a few things on the paper, Peter decided to run to the toys before he attempted to do anything that might get him kicked out. He wanted to check out all the toys they probably didn't have back home. The United States usually did get all the newest toys a few weeks or even MONTHS before the UK did.<p>

He ran through every aisle looking for things that caught his eye. He completely froze when he saw them. They were big. They were colorful. They bounced. And, they were within reach.

Right in front of him were the toys that never ceased to amuse any kid no matter how old they were.

"Bouncy balls!"

Peter practically flew to them not caring about the odd looks he was getting from the various adults he passed. He jumped up and down with excitement before he jumped up on one side of the ball pit. The force of the impact between his body and the cage caused it to fall over letting all the balls bounce and roll out in the process.

He laughed a joyous laugh before getting off the side of the cage and beginning to kick all the balls in different directions. Blue, green, red, brown, orange and multicolored spheres flew over the aisles and across the store. Gasps of surprise could be heard as one crashed someone's tray at the McDonalds.

Sealand was having so much fun with the colorful spheres that he didn't notice an angry Brit coming up behind him.

"Peter!" Sealand heard someone yell and spun around to find himself face to face with an angry Arthur. "What the bloody hell are you doing? You're making a mess! You're going to clean it up right now! And what are you doing here a-"

The older blond was suddenly interrupted by a shiny blue ball making contact with his face.

"Catch me if you can you British jerk!" Peter yelled running away with his hands stretched out to his sides like an airplane. A loud and childish laugh escaped his lips as England ran after him.

The taller blond almost caught up when a cart filled with different types of pasta and sauce ingredients quickly closed the gap between the two. A loud "Pasta~!" was heard as it passed and an even more irritated than before German followed after.

Before Arthur could start running to catch up to Sealand, what seemed to be an employee walked up to him with a giant smile.

"Hello there, sir!" he said cheerfully with a smile that reminded England of Spain for some reason. "Did you know Wal-Mart has cockroaches? Yep they're hiding in the meat section. Don't worry though. K-Mart is just across the street and is as clean as a whistle with no critters running around."

The island nation's mouth hung open as he stared at the man in disbelief, all thoughts of catching up to the micro nation gone.

* * *

><p>Before Italy could make it to the checkout line something caught his eye and he changed his direction to women's clothing.<p>

"Where is he off to now?" Ludwig grumbled following after him slightly embarrassed about walking into the clothing area of the opposite gender. The blond started to blush and look down as he walked through the underwear aisle. This caused him to lose his friend somewhere in all the socks and other womanly items.

He subconsciously used the back of his hand to wipe off drops of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead due to how the room suddenly seemed to turn a hundred degrees warmer.

"Feliciano?" he called hoping his friend would respond so he could follow his companion's voice instead of lifting his head and looking for him.

"Luddy?"

Hearing the nickname Italy sometimes called him, his head snapped up and his mouth dropped almost instantly regretting even letting Feliciano drag him to the store.

Strapped around Italy's head was a green, pink and purple striped bra.

"Ve~! What is this?" the shorter man asked as he poked the oddly colored cups on the top of his head. "It's pretty~!"

"FELICIANO! What the hell are you doing? Put that back before somebody sees you!" Germany shouted embarrassed by what his friend was doing. Little did he know that he was drawing attention to himself by doing so and his embarrassment only seemed to increase as he noticed more and more people staring.

Thankfully for him a loud scream rang throughout the store and once amused faces turned into worried expressions trying to find the source of it. Employees rushed past everyone making their way to the McDonald's not far away from where they were.

Relieved the attention was taken off of him, Ludwig quickly ripped the bra off of Feliciano's head, placed it where it belonged and dragged the Italian to the checkout line hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Random nonesense from DrawingFlower: <strong>The idea of Sealand letting all of the bouncy balls out was a reviewer's idea. Thank you, reviewer (I forgot your name and I'm too lazy to look back in the reviews)! The Italy thing is just something I could picture him doing xD

Please review! Tell me of any errors you see. You can also suggest ideas on what the characters might do at Wal-Mart as long as it doesn't involve skittles or kmart I already got ideas for those. I** might **put your suggestions in the story. Depends.

Hopefully I'll update again within two months =D


	4. Missing Ring

Another short chapter. I couldn't think of anything. All of my ideas are for later chapters.

It's Easter Break so I **might update more.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING! Please don't sue me.

**In case you didn't notice: Everything in bold is either important or I just want you to know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Missing Ring<strong>

"MY WEDDING RING FELL IN THE TRASH!" a heavily accented voice shouted. The owner of the voice was a very distressed brunette with green eyes that were full with tears.

Despite the woman already stating what the problem was, many people gathered around her and a dull brown McDonald's trash can so they could figure out what was going on. Employees rushed to the scene immediately telling people to go back to whatever they were doing before. Very few actually did what they were told instead finding it more entertaining watching the manager of the store try to calm down the woman.

Less than five minutes of shouting passed before the frantic woman convinced three employees to dump the whole trashcan onto the already dirty floor of the McDonald's and start searching for her lost item.

"It's s-silver a-a-and has a nice giant blue d-d-diamond on it and it says, 'To my dear Elizabeta, May our love last forever…'" she stopped to sob forgetting to finish her sentence.

The manager had his arm awkwardly around her shoulder trying to comfort the Hungarian in any way possible.

After what seemed to be a lifetime of searching Elizabeta abruptly stopped crying, smiled and said, "Oh, that right! I got divorced years ago! Silly me, I forgot!"

The strange woman laughed as she walked away towards another part of the store leaving behind a crowd of speechless people behind trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, bastard! Why'd you even have to drag me here in the first place?" an angry Italian said following a Spaniard into the store. He practically ripped a paper out of a girl's hand after she offered it to him. He grumbled a small 'thank you' and continued tailing his friend.<p>

"I already told you, Lovi. We are out of tomatoes and need to buy some more," his friend said leading him towards the food aisle.

"Does Wal-Mart even sell tomatoes?" Lovino asked annoyed. He had never been inside a Wal-Mart store before despite them being all over his home. From what he saw in commercials, they hadn't really looked like the type to sell any kind of groceries, just electronic 'junk' from Japan and 'stupid looking' toys from China.

"Silly, Lovi~! Wal-Mart has everything!"

* * *

><p><strong>Random nonesense from DrawingFlower: <strong>... I have none this time. Er... Review! I don't really respond to them and if you have an idea for the story and I use it I'll put a thank you in the beginning of the story...

Please review! Tell me of any errors you see. You can also suggest ideas on what the characters might do at Wal-Mart as long as it doesn't involve skittles or kmart I already got ideas for those. I** might **put your suggestions in the story. Depends.

Hopefully I'll update again within two months =D


	5. Alarms

Don't expect longer chapters. Whoever can write long chapters is amazing because for me that is probably the hardest thing ever.

It's **Summer Vacation** so I **might update more...** I said the same thing during spring break...

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** AkariSakumi for the alarm clock idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING! Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Alarms<strong>

France stared at the mannequin with a mix of horror and annoyance on his face. The female shaped plastic was wearing what the employees claimed was the latest fashions. Francis highly doubted such an ugly looking flower print shirt and bright blue pants were or have ever been 'in-style'. He knew this was America but even people here had to have _some_ sense of fashion.

After recovering from the shock the 'très démodé' clothes the mannequin was wearing, Francis looked around and found out, with some relief, that not everything looked as hideous as he thought it would. Some things were actually very stylish for not being designer.

"Maybe I was over reacting," he said then looked back at the plastic woman and regretted it. His face immediately fell and he scrambled to find something that he could replace her clothes with muttering things about 'style-less Americans' the whole time.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found clothes he liked; a beautiful red dress to go with the red jewelry the mannequin was already wearing.

It took five minutes of struggling and shouts of things like, "It's for your own good!" at the plastic woman, Francis was finally able to replace her old clothes with the much nicer ones that he picked out.

"Making America stylish one mannequin at a time," he said to himself then letting out a short laugh before someone interrupted him.

"Franny? What are you doing here?" he heard a familiar voice say and he turned around to find Gilbert poking his head around from one of the aisles near the electronics. "More importantly what are you doing in the _girls'_ aisle?"

"If you must know I was saving Philadelphia women from making the biggest mistake of their fashion lives!" he stated slightly proud of his good deed. "What are you doing here, mon ami?"

The albino then broke out in a fit of keseseses' before motioning the Frenchman over and whispering, "I set all the clocks in this aisle to go off soon. I also told that little baby girl man-boy Roderich to meet me here at noon."

Francis started laughing his honhonhon's and saying, "This should be interesting."

"Here he comes!" his Prussian friend whispered loudly before he grabbed France and pulled him back and into another aisle watching between the other electronics on the shelves as the unsuspecting Austrian walked into the aisle they were just in. Both men covered their mouths with their hands trying to keep themselves from laughing.

Austria looked around for the man that told him to come but sighed when he didn't find him.

"What was all the rush about me getting here before noon if he isn't going to show up until later?" he asked himself looking at one of the clocks that claimed it would be ten seconds until noon.

Nine…

"He's so going to freak out!" Gilbert whispered to Francis who was snickering beside him.

Eight…

The seconds seemed to not go fast enough as the duo waited for the alarms to go off.

Seven…

Roderich sighed once more waiting patiently for his self proclaimed 'awesome' friend taking out a notepad and trying to think of what else he needed to mention in the meeting as four more seconds passed by. He was half way through a word before the two remaining seconds ticked away.

Suddenly, all the clocks went off loudly all at once causing the brunette to jump and give a shout before dropping his note pad and bringing his hands to his ears trying to stop the loud rings from entering them.

It seemed like hours before they finally stopped even though it was only a mere sixty seconds. He let go of his ears just in time to hear Prussia start laughing like a lunatic in the next aisle over.

* * *

><p><strong>Random nonesense from DrawingFlower: <strong>... I don't have any again... Er... Review! I don't really respond to them and if you have an idea for the story and I use it I'll put a thank you in the beginning of the story...

The Bad Touch Trio is in Wal-mart. Oh, no! Let's just hope Francis and Gilbert don't find Antonio ;D Those poor employees are in for it.

Tell me of any errors you see. You can also suggest ideas on what the characters might do at Wal-Mart as long as it doesn't involve skittles or kmart I already got ideas for those. I** might **put your suggestions in the story. Depends.

Hopefully I'll update again within two months =D


	6. Dancing

Oh my gosh I updated within a month! I must be comepletely bored out of my mind!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** catgirl963 because her review gave me the idea for Sweden ^^ not exactly the same as her idea but... Thanks also to NiRvAnAaDvAnCiNg95 for the Russia idea. He'll be going on the intercom a few more times in later chapters for different reasons.

**PLEASE NOTE: **NiRvAnAaDvAnCiNg95 and Arkxy-chan have awesome ideas! I will use them in later chapters. Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING! Hetalia, youtube, Ellen's dance dare videos that inspired this. Those belong to someone that is not me!Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Dancing<strong>

"Alright, Norge, you know what to do," a blond said bouncing up and down from excitement slightly pushing his short friend forward towards an employee stacking canned goods on shelves. The shopping cart next to him was filled to the top in cans that he needed to stack. The shorter of the two blonds raised an eyebrow as he noticed the man was putting all the cans on one shelf even if they were for different things. He could have sworn corn and evaporated milk were supposed to be separate.

Shrugging it off and deciding to let the man do his job his way, Lukas turned back to his friend then looked back at the worker and silently asked himself, "How did I get sucked into this?"

Norway sighed and went up to the brunette hoping that he wouldn't actually get kicked out for doing what he was going to do. What could be more embarrassing than getting kicked out of an American WalMart store for barely doing anything?

"How may I help you?" he man asked giving Norway a smile that faintly reminded him of Spain. Not even a few seconds talking to this guy and the Nordic already felt like decking him in the face.

"There's a code four in the gardening aisle," Norway said as seriously as he could which wasn't hard considering he rarely ever showed much emotion.

The man with the name tag that read, 'Steve' took a moment to stare at Lukas then laughed. After a few seconds he stopped and said, "You're not fooling anyone there, little dude."

_Little dude?_ Norways thought with annoyance. Maybe he should punch the guy then he realized the man had said that sentence as if it was something that occurred to him daily. Like random strangers came up to him and said that before. Chances are that with all the forums and videos on the internet about getting kicked out of Walmart he probably has encountered this more than a few times

Reaching into his vest pocket Steve pulled out a small folded square cloth and handed it to Norway saying, "Try saying code four in the electronics while wearing this."

The man winked then walked away leaving two confused blonds and a cart full of cans behind.

* * *

><p>"Come on! It'll be fun! Please?"<p>

Those words were all it took for Sweden to agree into doing what his 'wife' asked him to even if he did find it slightly ridiculous and childish. Berwald could never turn down Tino on anything so when he came asking if Berwald could do a prank for him, the only option was to accept.

After nodding a yes to Finland, his blue eyes surveyed the store looking for the perfect unsuspecting victim. After a moment he settled for a younger looking woman that was probably in her early twenties. He waited until her back was turned so he could make his move.

Slowly, the blond walked up to her until he was only two feet away. Finland, who was walking into the next aisle, turned and gave him two thumbs up silently wishing him good luck. Berwald nodded a thank you before looking back at the American woman confirming that she still had her back toward him and was looking at electronics on the shelves.

Suddenly, the tall blond man started dancing behind her but trying not to move his feet too much so the noise of his shoes on the tiled floor wouldn't catch the woman's attention. Turning around, he bent over half way and started to wiggle his butt to her unknowing figure but stopped when he saw that she was turning his way. The Swede pretended he was looking at something at one of the bottom shelves before resuming his random dancing when the red head turned away again.

He managed to do the Macarena a few times before turning so that the front of his body was facing her back, putting both his arms above his head and starting to move his hips back and forth making his whole body do the same. When the woman looked like she was going to turn back again Sweden stopped moving his hips and feigned a yawn bringing one hand down to cover his mouth. After a few seconds he walked away into the aisle where Tino was to find not only his wife but also Denmark and Norway had seen what he was doing.

Finland was leaning on the shelves with his hand covering his mouth as he tried to suppress his laughter but failed miserably and ended up knocking several boxes of headbuds over onto the ground. Denmark held nothing back as he was literally rolling on the floor laughing his ass off barely being able to breathe. Even Norway the man that was able to keep a straight face in almost any situation was laughing.

"I never knew you had it in you, man!" Mathias managed to say in between his howling laughter.

Sweden raised an eyebrow as he noticed Lukas was wearing a Walmart employee vest. Before he was able to question the man on his new clothing the loud speaker came on.

"You shall all soon become one with Mother Russia," was all that was said by a sickly sweet voice before the soft music that was playing before started again.

* * *

><p>"Now where were we?" a tall Russian asked in a childish tone as he turned away from the phone and to the three Baltic States.<p>

Each of them shook and he took a few steps closer with large gym bags in hand. The smile that he had on only added to their fear and made them shake more violently.

* * *

><p><strong>Random nonesense from DrawingFlower:<strong>

Haha catgirl963's idea somehow reminded me of Ellen's dance dare and I really wanted to make one of the characters do that. It took a while for me to finally choose Sweden as my victim. It seemed like he would do it if Finland asked him to. I would have made him do more dance moves but I really don't know any of the names and I fail at describing it so...

**If you want to look up Ellen's dance dare videos I suggest you start by looking up, "ellen's dance dare fouseytube" on youtube. In my opinion he's the best. He's got two vids for it. Both are amazing and hilarious. I think that the first one was in a WalMart too xD**

Review! I don't really respond to them and if you have an idea for the story and I use it I'll put a thank you in the beginning of the chapter...

**Tell me of any errors you see**. This chapter might have a lot considering I wrote this at midnight last night and only reread it a few times since. You can also suggest ideas on what the characters might do at WalMart as long as it doesn't involve skittles or Kmart I already got ideas for those. I** might **put your suggestions in the story. Depends.


End file.
